Stats
On Dappervolk, stats, '''otherwise known as '''virtues, refer to point values that avatars and pets can accumulate across five stat types - Charm, Comprehension, Honour, Tenacity, and Luck. Stat values are a major function of the site's gameplay, as they often confer certain advantages or disadvantages during one's progression through the Quest feature. The Five Virtues The five virtues are Charm, Comprehension, Honour, Tenacity and Luck. Common Stats The common stats are Charm, Comprehension, Honour and Tenacity. They are essential to completing various quests throughout the game. Certain NPCs may require a minimum amount in a certain virtue in order to begin, progress, or complete a quest. For example, one NPC may require 30 Comprehension in order to interact with them, and another may require 15 Charm to complete their quest. Generally this is stated up-front, so you don't have to guess what stat is needed. The color scheme of the stats is reflected across the entire game. For example, the tenacious and honourable Bearnard gives gold and red conecakes associated with the stats as rewards for daily errands. Rare Stat - Luck There is only one rare stat, Luck, which increases a player's chances of getting rarer items in the in the site's gachapon-style Chance Machines. There is currently no way to increase an Avatar's permanent Luck stat. At this stage in beta, the only ways to increase Luck are the following: * Legendary rarity pets have a chance to be "born" with points in Luck. * The Luck Totem grants +1 when equipped to an active pet. * The animated Spring Bloom (the Elite Prize from Trout's Spring Festivities) grants +1 when worn. Improving Stats One of the most important aspects of the stats system on Dappervolk is how one's total stat values are determined. The base value of your overall stat total is a reflection of the permanent stat points that your active avatar has accumulated through quests and the Daily Stat Boost Task function. On top of this, avatars may equip clothing items that have temporary stat buffs, which will add onto your overall stat total for as long as you have them equipped. In addition, any permanent stat points that one's active pet has accumulated (as well as any temporary stat buffs from equipped totems) will add to your overall stat total for as long as you have the pet equipped but still count as temporary. Players can view their overall stat totals on their profiles. Class Stats Each avatar class has a natural affinity toward one of four common stat types, which is based upon the lore surrounding the worlds and cultures that they originated from. On top of that, they also have certain disadvantages. Pet Stats All pets in Dappervolk can individually accumulate stat points of their own, which can temporarily contribute to a player's overall stat total as long as that pet is selected as their active pet companion. Permanent Pet Stats Some pets can be "born" with permanent stat points depending upon their rarity. * Quaint rarity (none) * Fantastical rarity (values undetermined) * Legendary rarity (values undetermined) Regardless of rarity, all pets are capable of gaining permanent stat points through various means. * Completing certain quests (unconfirmed) * Feeding special pet foods * Evolution (unconfirmed) Temporary Pet Stats All pets have the ability to hold three different totems, which can be equipped via their pet profile page. Any temporary stat increases that totems impart to the pet will be added to their overall stat total in the "stats" box on the pet's profile page. A single pet cannot hold two of the same totem at any given time. Historical Trivia * In the Alpha testing phase, there were no known ways for a player to increase their avatar or pet's Luck. * Conecakes were added as quest rewards on May 30th 2018. Category:Stats